kopa and vitani's love story 3
by arizona-summer-the-best-3
Summary: "it's about  time!" says kopa "you took forever to go ask your mom if you could play." "what did she say?" says kopa. "she said yes but not forever only til the sunset." says vitani
1. new friends and old friends

**Sorry if my first chapter is not so interesting this is my first book and my first chapter but I do no I will finish it because I love kopa and vitani ****J sooo… here I go.**

"mom are you out there?"

"yes kopa im here"

"okay momma… do you know where dad is at?"

"I think he is by the watering hole and why do you ask so many questions right now"

"well, mom I have no friends soo what am I going to do?"

"go ask your father?" nala says very worried about the fact that kopa has no friends and that she was going to have a baby soon and did not wanna tell him or simba yet. Kopa went trotting out in the tall grass and bumped heads with a girl and looked up.

"wow who are you I never saw you before?"

"are you from the pride lands?"

"or are you from the grasslands?"

"shut up please your making my ears go numb all I hear is blah blah blah" says vitani with an face like she was worried.

"well I got to go so bye"

"wait whats your name?"

"vitani I got to go bye"

Kopa looks back and sees her run off. Then he starts to walk and a older girl lion and she was walking to where vitani ran too. She found vitani and grabbed her and took her to a place he never saw before. He runs to find his dad and went right on his back.

"guess who?"

"well by the sound of your voice im guessing you're my son kopa?"

"your cheater how did you know?"

"I just did and im busy right now kopa I can't play how about you go play with boga or something?"

"okay dad"

Kopa started to go a walk off before he heard a noise and went to go see what it was. It was a girl cub and a boy cub. He saw the girl cub before it vitani and he used to play with the boy one. It nuka. They were wrestling. He went in a jumped it front of them and they stopped.

"hi, nuka do you remember me?"

"yes kopa right?"

"yeah can I join you guys?"

"sure"

They played as if they were really fighting. But a tragedy happened nuka dies a week later and kopa lost a good friend.

**Sorry if it was dumb but it's going to get better XD**


	2. an almost new friend to dead friend

The next day kopa woke from screaming and yelling. He went to go see what was happening and saw vitani laying on the ground. He could not think he had this feeling when he saw her on the ground with a blood puddle around her. He was only 9 at the time so he does not know what love or hurt or bad or good feelings really felt like. So he jumped down and landed on ziras back with claws. Zira screams and jumps around like a wild horse that has ropes around it's neck. She finally hit him against the wall and ran leaving a bloody trail of footprints.

Simba heard noises but really did not want to get up so he sat up and looked around the dark cave. He lastly looked where kopa lays he sees he is not there and goes running to a cry. He sees kopa and vitani and roars for all the lands to hear. Nala was the first to get there and grab vitani. Boga ran to go get raffiti. Simba grabbed kopa.

Later at the cave, vitani woke up and told everyone that zira did this and kopa was not supposted to get hurt. She told them about he plan to kill kopa. About one hour later kopa woke, he got told about the plan and that all outlanders are banded from the pride lands. Vitani got upset because that was her mom and she would never leave her with no food or anything.

"kopa, I know we are friends but I got to go with my mom."

"why you got us?"

"because she is my mom and I should be with her." vitani says running off before kopa could finish.

When she got over to the outlands she saw zira and got welcomed….

**To be continue….. XD I always wanted to say that**


	3. sweet 16 or not so much?

6 years later, kopa is now 15 years old vitani is 14 kovu is 13 kiara is 12. Kopa is about to have his 16th birthday and his dad, simba, and his mom, nala, will have to pick out a girl lioness to marry kopa and be queen.

"kopa dear where are you?" yells nala.

Still there is know answer…..

"kopa!"

"yes mom?" yells kopa from behind her yawning.

"do you know what day is tomorrow?"

"yes mom you won't let me forget?"

"it's my little prince's 16th birthday!" she says cheerfully

"okay mom im going to go now and see what dad is up to okay?"

"sure but don't forget what tomorrow is baby!"

"I won't mom and can you stop calling me baby in frount of my friends?"

"sure baby"

"do that to kiara please? Not me"

"okay now go find your father."

Kopa leaves to go find simba. He sees a lion not to far from where he is at, so he runs to him.

"hey, dad what you doing up on the pride rock like this?"

"I'm watching the sunset"

"you started watching the sunset ever since zira died and you let the outsiders in."

"I was just thinking about if you will like the lioness we picked for you to marry?"

"tell me and you will find out!" kopa says with a wide grin

Simba starts to grin too.

"you want to walk with me to the watering hole with me dad?"

"yes I will go because I never get to talk to you anymore."

"your always with that 'vitani' these days I mean I no she is like your best friend but you don't have time for your old pops?" simba says with a wide grin.

They run off in to the land with the only sound of crickets and lighting bugs.


End file.
